Chase
by NikZkinE
Summary: The war, over. The future, clear. The chase, has begun. Let us watch as this time around, Sasuke gave CHASE to Naruto as the blonde live for his true dream and travel the world to learn anything and everything. Both having skills that of an ANBU, how would Sasuke search for Naruto? M/M SasuNaru. YAOI-search its meaning before reading.
1. The Leap

Everything and everyone is where they should be. The rocks, the plants the insects, the people, the houses and everything else; they are all in their place and soon, so as he will be. Seventeen going for eighteen years later and finally he was going to be free. Free of all the burdens one mask had given him. Finally he was being freed.

Two years ago the war that had put everything out of balance ended. Everything left in disarray finally has been fixed, though losing a few comrades, everyone moved on and made a better place for everyone, and not only for themselves in learning from their mistake that made brilliant men turn astray.

And now two years passed and Naruto, the hero of the hidden villages finally graduates from his duties. Finally he had freedom, be it from the demon inside him that he had lost in the war or from the mask he had worn, there were no mistake, he was free.

Standing on top of the sixth head in the Hokage mountain, the face of a man with his mask still stubbornly on despite the unanimous demand it be taken off, carved beautifully on the mountain's stone; Naruto looked over the village and a serene smile tugged at his lips. A smile so different from his big grins at daylight in front of everyone he knew. He smiled melancholy yet blissfully and for this time was a true smile.

He gazed down at the village that he had protected and loved for seventeen years. To think that in a few minutes in the night he'll be leaving it. All thanks to two scrolls found in the office of the Kage; the scrolls that will grant him freedom; the scrolls of his father's will, the fourth Hokage.

One of the two states the use of his liquidated money for the orphanages and the academy while the other states that sixty percent of all his inheritance be transfer to his only child when said child turn eighteen and be given rights as an adult despite not being twenty one. By giving him rights as an adult he holds in his hands the decisions that were made for him.

Decisions of whether he wanted to be sent to the academy, whether he wanted to become a ninja, whether he would stay as a ninja and of course whether he wanted to stay in Konoha. True to his feelings, Minato did wish with all his heart that the village would see his son as a hero yet of course with his intelligence he knew that it was too much to ask for. And so in haste the second will was written in his blood sent in a jutsu to rest with the third Hokage and be revealed the day of his son's seventeenth birthday.

And that day had passed almost a year ago to this night. When the last hour of this day ticked passed, Naruto will go through with his decision, to leave everything behind. He loved all his friends and his teachers and of course one special bastard but not known to many was that he wanted to travel, see more, learn more, meet people, experience things he can't by just traveling for a mission. It was written on his face all along, he wanted to explore, and he wanted to know much, much more. More than what he had learned from the three years that he had left with the perverted sage, he wanted the freedom to do so. And now that it was right in his grasp, he wasn't going to let it pass.

Sighing Naruto looked at the center of the village, a large tower that was to be the center of commercial and business in the village stood taunting with its large clock that read one minute till midnight. He counted the seconds in a daze, unconsciously following the small constantly moving hand tick with the seconds that passed. And at the last second with the chime of the gigantic clock he masked his chakra until nothing could be felt and left in a gust of wind.

.

.

.

At the same time that the large clock chimed in the night a sweat drenched raven sat bolting up. It wasn't the sound of the clock making him woke in an uncomfortable frenzy, it was that the lulling pulse of chakra that he specially monitors unconscious or not vanished with the first chime of the midnight hour.

Throwing his sheets away from him in haste he shrugged on a wrinkly shirt he wore the previous day shakily and hurriedly strapped on his sandals. In a few hand signs he was in the Hokage's office surprised to see the said man awake and looking past the window in a daze.

"To think I lost a self-bet to have Iruka barging in on midnight…" the man drawled out as he finally brought his attention to the raven. "I guess you're here to ask where Naruto is… hmm Sasuke…?" the man asked in a statement. Sasuke was about to answer but was cut when the door to the office busted open revealing a panting and crying Iruka.

"He's… Where is Naruto?" the brunette asked as he bristled in panting still. "…if anyone would know it has to be you!" the brunette raised his voice as he trembled slightly. "…in worry I always reach out to feel his chakra ever since the war ended… even in sleep it's been an unconscious habit… but suddenly… just this midnight, it disappeared…" he explained while tears run down his face. "…tell me! Tell me where Naruto is! Tell me Kakashi!" the brunette exclaimed as he clutched on Kakashi's collar from across the table. "He's all I have… all… everything that I will ever have… where is he, tell me Kakashi…" he sobbed the words out as his grip slowly slipped from the silver-haired Nin.

"Truthfully…" Kakashi began. "I don't know… but I do know that he's leaving… he told me himself… but to where he's headed, I don't know…" he said carefully as he slowly pried Iruka's hand from his shirt to grip it tightly in his hands before looking at Sasuke. "I really don't know…" he said in ending his speech.

And just like that Sasuke bolted in a sprint, moving passed the gates, the forest; he ran with one place in mind, hoping that for once, this once he was right.

.

.

.

Landing in a silent tap, Naruto stood straight on top of the head of the first Hokage's statue in the Valley of end. He paused in his run and heard three almost soundless thuds of feet just behind him. "Why are we stopping…?" one said while the other two just let the bags they were carrying rest on the ground.

"Sorry Inari… I just want to stay around for a while… it won't be long… you go ahead with Jin and Asuka…" he nodded to the other two who nodded in understanding before running ahead followed by Inari. "Five years… it sound so short a time but feel longer…" he whispered into the wind. "Sasuke…" he whispered to hopefully be heard by the other.

"You called…?" a slightly breathless voice said from behind making Naruto jump and turn around abruptly.

"Sasuke?" the blond repeated staggering slightly making him take a step back.

"Hn…" the raven snorted then stood upright having calmed his breath. "We established that… you called already… I'm here…" he said as he gestured to himself by spreading his arms slightly.

"What are you doing here?!" the blond said in a slightly raised voice which received a heated glare.

"Same to you…" Sasuke growled out. "What are you doing here? All the way out HERE?" he questioned as he took a step closer which somehow snapped Naruto out of his shock and leaped over to the other statue's head.

"You have to go back! NOW! Sasuke…!" Naruto said as he whipped around only to be pinned on the ground with a growling, sharingan activated Sasuke over him.

"I'm not gonna make the same pause you made five years ago dobe…" Sasuke growled out. "If you are leaving, leave for all I care…!" he shouted in Naruto's face which shadowed and turned to the side which Sasuke gripped and turned to look at him directly. "Leave if you want, I won't ask for any reasons…" he continued as he stared at Naruto's eyes. "…Only you have to take me with…" he finished with a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips. "If you're leaving for one reason or the other… I don't really care… just so take me with you… I won't lose you again…" the raven said as a drop of rain hit Naruto's face which turned into a shower as if wanting to hide the tears that the blonde were spilling.

Raising his arms around the raven's neck, Naruto nuzzled his head to the crook of Sasuke's neck and wept silently as he brought a chakra infused hand to rest on a pale neck he murmured quietly as he stuck a pressure point. "I can't…"

Eyes dilating as his consciousness fades Sasuke fought to keep awake but went limp still as he fell into a deep sleep. Naruto tightly embraced Sasuke once more before gently letting go and placing the raven on the ground gently as if a hard blow would take the man's life. "You have taken everything from me…" he whispered. "Many years I've spent to chase after you…" he paused to caress a pale cheek. "I can't let you take this away from me, bringing you would make my whole life still revolve around you… at least this time let me be selfish for a while…" he finished and stood shrugging out his worn out black and orange jacket and laying it over Sasuke. "If you'd wish to see me… come find me…" he said lastly before taking stance and taking off leaving a sleeping Sasuke be discovered by the coming ANBU scouts.

**A/N: yes! I know! Don't glare at me! I effin' know ok! I know I have like two unfinished stories and one currently in the re-write! But I can't help it, this plot's been there in my computer, being revised over and over, and OVER and I just felt sorry to just let it be… **

**SO! Review and I'll Update! Have a nice day Pretties!**


	2. A step forward, a leap back

Scarlet red painted the twilight sky as the fire burning the whole village lit up the night sky. Despite the rapidly shrouding of the night curtain, the sky stayed lit. Everything painted in a bloody red as swords clash, knives embed on flesh and fire burn everything on its path.

The small village of mining, Kogyou Sato, continued to burn to the ground as a frowning blonde looked down upon it from a distance away on a tree.

"Pity, some humans can never change…" a voice said from one of the blonde's companions full of sarcastic condolence. Crossing his arms the red head looked over the blonde's shoulder over to the village with a scowl.

A sigh, a shuffle of feet, then came with a reply. "Humans are fickle Inari; know that they are always moved by great emotion and disregards logic most of the time." Calm and soothing voice came from a long silver haired man as he smoothed down his garment for the fifteenth time in that minute.

Chuckling, an ebony haired man sat up from the branch he occupies and stretched. "Who cares…?" he drawled out. Yawning, as he jumped over to the branch occupied by the three. "A person has his own will, own heart and own mind to decide what he or she may do, it may be wise it may be not. But what does it have to do with us standing here and watching a bonfire be done with that village?"

The blonde shifted and looked back at the ebony haired man, a frown marring his face. "I was summoned here to talk with the town's archivist." He said as he sneered.

Inari sighed and flopped down on his rear and continued to look over the village as it burns to the ground. "Archives huh, we'd be lucky to find at least the records' ashes after all this (he gestured with a huge wave of the hand) died out." Sighing as he said so.

"Asuka may have a thing or two planned…" the ebony haired man said as he sat beside Inari. "He is the queen of paranoia…" he snickered which earned him a throbbing spot on his scalp courtesy of the silver haired Asuka.

"Being careful doesn't mean I am paranoid, Jin…" with voice still soft and calm, Asuka said placing a stray bang behind his ear. "Speaking of plans, they would have planned something to save their precious records from any form of fire, what with explosives and flammables littered the village since it is a mining one." He continued moving his pale gaze from Jin to the town. "All we need to do is to locate a building a ways away from the village itself that isn't burning." He said, eyes scanning the area.

"And I'm guessing that big old castle-like building by the clearing is the one we're looking for?" Inari inquired pointing and spotting the building first.

Everyone followed his finger and it fell on a fortress castle a few ways away from the village. "Alright!" the blonde exclaimed, a grin breaking out on his face. "Inari and Jin, you figure out how to put out that fire while Asuka's coming with me to the archives." He instructed and stretched out widely. "I don't want any shenanigans guys. Please don't destroy the village any more than it already is." Sneering as he added.

"He~i…" Inari and Jin drawled in affirmation with lips protruded unconsciously as they jumped down and ran toward the burning buildings.

Snickering Asuka straightened his stance and followed after the blonde as he jumped down. "Naruto-san…" he called out to the blonde as they made their way towards the building in a haste run. Speeding up a little to catch up at the blonde's speed he was acknowledged with a short glance and a hum. "I was wondering, why a small village as this calls for an audience with you? It's just very unlikely that they have any matters to worry of." He asked genuinely intrigued.

The blonde slowed his speed somewhat and looked at Asuka from the corner of his eye. He hummed. "I figured peaceful summonings like you guys would found this a bit confusing." He contemplated out loud. "It's as you say Asuka, humans are very fickle beings and that we tend to act upon emotion rather that logic most of the times." He paused as they slowed and stopped at a few yards from the building.

"After the war had ended, many, if not all, civilians didn't know of the reason for the war and the nations thought it best for them not to know. The only villages with both shinobis and civilians alike to know the truth are only the hidden villages that allied with one another to bring down the threat." He explained further as they leisurely made their way towards the building.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly does that concern with us being here?" he asked as he lagged a little behind Naruto.

"Feudalism is at its end, the civilians, who had no idea of the enlightenment that the war brought over all the villages, would want to revolt, wanting their freedom from paying taxes to lords who have no more power politically." He paused to look back at Asuka. "They would want power that could go against Shinobi arts. And these mining villages are most likely to be targeted first. They offer knew knowledge to build new weapons. New weapons to free themselves from the oppression the shinobi Villages unknowingly holds over them." Smiling sadly as he looked back up to the stone building. "Never mind that none of the villages seeks any conflict now, the people would want to have their own sense of peace. They would do everything even going to war."

Marching forward they continued on with Asuka waiting for Naruto to continue. "We're here to make sure that a war does not break out. All this commotion is happening because the revolutionaries have begun their move. There were reports on new minerals being dug up from the mines and that the abundance of them were here. But without the research papers their plans would be held up to at least five to ten years. They would need time to research from scratch if we could obtain the papers." He said as he reached up and knocked on the door.

Three heavy thumps later Asuka released a breath. "So leaving from Konoha and coming here was still for that village's sake." He said voice a bit weary.

Naruto looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Not really." He started then thought about it. "Well at least not intentionally I guess; it's for the peace that many shinobi had died to protect. They're just included by default." He stated with a cheeky grin which Asuka huffed at.

The door creaked open by a crack and a pair of olive eyes picked through. Then suddenly the door was open so that a body could fit through. "My lord Naruto, thank goodness and you found us." The small brunette girl said in a shuttering breath. "Please come in quickly, we need to hurry…" she ushered them inside quickly and started down on a hallway. "As lord Naruto predicted, a group of men started pressuring the village head to hand over the research papers about the newly discovered minerals a few months ago. The village head refused and had the research be guarded and the word sent to you. We are grateful you have come from the short of a time that we had requested." She said in a rush as they ran down the hall and stopped before a metal door.

The girl fumbled with the keys and rotated the dial to put in the right numbers before a click was heard and the door opened. "The village has been evacuated a month ago, no one remains but me. I volunteered to stay for only I know his lord's face. The head was opposed to the idea but we didn't have much choice." She said as they entered and she closed the door and locked it once more. "The head figured that the leader of the revolutionaries is a mere brute who can only resolve to force. He believed that the group still has not found a good strategist and foregone the idea of this abandoned castle to be keeping the research papers." She continued as she switched on a light.

Naruto smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Elle, take a deep breathe…" he advises which the girl followed then calmed herself. "Good, now let's get all these packed… oh and don't call me 'lord' it's kind of weird to hear my name with an honorific." He said with an awkward grin. "How many archived books are in here?" he inquired pulling out a scroll from his pack perched on his back.

"Around ten thousand my lord, I mean Naruto…"she informed moving to the switch to open more lights.

The blonde hummed and looked over to Asuka. "I've got nine scrolls within this one that can carry around five hundred including this one." He waved the scroll on his hand. "That takes care of half. How many scrolls you've got?" he asked as he moved and started sealing books.

Asuka shifted his feet and moved to help then answered. "Five…" he said as he moved books from the shelves to the ground so that Naruto could seal them. Blue eyes snapped up to him and he frowned. Asuka looked at him and smirked. "…With a thousand capacity." He said arrogantly that made the blonde narrow his eyes.

After a while they managed to put everything into the scrolls and sealed the fifteen into another scroll for lighter luggage. "Right, now Elle I'm not trying to scare you or anything but when we leave this room things are gonna get dangerous so I want you to trust us and not panic ok?" he asked calmly to the now slightly hyperventilating girl.

Elle took a deep breath and placed a hand on her chest then nodded. She moved to unlatch the lock but stopped when thudding could be heard from the other side of the door. Naruto motioned for all of them to be quiet and wait. A few moments later the thudding came again this time harder and louder than before.

"Come on guys open the door!" Inari screeched from the other side earning two sighs of relief from the three inside.

"Guys, open up! Troop ugly's coming over this place and fast!" Jin added voice in a state of slight hysteria.

Naruto nodded to Elle and had her open the door. "What happened? How about the fire? And what do you mean them coming here fast, they're not ninjas." Naruto interrogated as they got out and immediately moved to go for the back entrance.

"They've got some weird contraption that looks like a spider, and boy is it big." Inari supplied before Jin could reply leaving the brunette to have his mouth agape.

Jin glared at the red head. "We didn't see any villagers and decided to avoid conflict with the aggressors and went here to receive further instructions. We didn't see a point to putting out the fire to create a mask for us to escape." He informed the blonde who nodded.

"I understand. Jin, carry Elle, we'll have to hurry and I doubt she could keep up with us with her not having any training." Naruto instructed in haste but paused in his run. "They've got men around the building." He murmured. "Too many to risk fighting with Elle with us..." He stated out loud. "Elle which way is it to the rooftop?" Naruto said turning to the girl who pointed down a hall.

Nodding, Naruto and the three with Elle being carried, made their way around the building until they got to the roof senses alert. Naruto took out a chalk and drew a rough seal on the ground and five kunais on its main chakra points. "Guys get inside the circle." He said as he moved to get in.

Seeing as everyone was inside the circle he made the hand signs and his chakra flared in a bright light and in a split second the area they were at was empty with only an unreadable seal scorched onto the floor.

.

Meanwhile, as the smoke from the transportation jutsu steams up and around the chilly night air a prison door was opened. "Nice to see you looking prim and proper still after a few days in lock up eh, Uchiha." The silver haired masked Hokage said in amusement as the teen glowered.

"You wasted four days, thirteen hours, seven minutes and twenty seconds and counting; lazing around here to mock me instead of sending out search parties for Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted before shutting his mouth and gritting his teeth. "And why did you even lock me up?!" he continued hand going up to his hair and tugging. "I could've been tracking him down instead of rotting inside this cell that smells like decomposing manure!" he said voice rising further.

"Calm down." The Hokage directed and started to walk out of Konoha prisons. "Firstly, I can't send out any search parties since Naruto officially hand in an indefinite leave from the village and I approved it. So legally he's not really missing." Kakashi stated and was cut when he was about to say more.

"Then why the fuck did you approve of the stupid request in the first place?!" Sasuke screeched at him as they went out into the streets of Konoha.

"Because he's got a valid reason to go…" The silver haired man said, meaningfully looking at Sasuke making the boy shut his mouth.

The Hokage sighed and continued on with the walk to the Hokage tower. "Secondly…" he started again. "You've only gone back to the village for two years and still are in the bad books of the village so you had to get locked up after rushing out without permission to go, if I had let your case draw out then you would've had a nice two years vacation in that smelly cell of yours." He said eyes crinkling as he smiled at the raven as he huffed.

"Fine then…" The Uchiha said looking at Kakashi. "Where do I get the form for this indefinite leave thing…?" he asked as they continued on their walk, already nearing the tower.

"Oh there's really no form, just write a letter of how long you'll be gone, or in this case indefinite as you say, then the reason for your departure and then your signature, simple as that." The silver haired man supplied grinning maniacally.

"Oh? Is that all? Well then I'll write it up soon as we got to the tower." He said hastening his steps.

"Ah, and Sasuke…?" The Hokage called out receiving a questioning leer which he returns with a smile. "You have to be at least an age of twenty one and are at least an ANBU member." He said in a singsong voice making the boy freeze.

"But, my twenty first birthday's in three years!" he said eyes growing wide.

"And you're still a genin." The one eyed copy-nin added making the raven do an imitation of a fish.

"But that means, I have to get an appeal passed through the council and go through a placement exam?! That could take months to a year." the raven screeched out voice coming out in a keening sound.

"Precisely." The Hokage stated walking past the gaping raven and continued on his walk.

**A/N: A~ND~ you probably hate me right now huh. Well yeah, it ends there but no worries I'll try and update as soon as I can so keep calm and REVIEW! Heh, so far I like how the plot of this story comes to me when I read it not like the other ones that kept on drawing blank on me. So await the next chapter, in maybe next week! See ya guys next time. : ) **


	3. Summons, mission, and sand

An explosion of smoke, a set of breaths and sighs and a stretching groan later came and arrived Naruto and the others. Jin sighed in relief. "Traveling through dimensions with this many people sure is stiffening." The ebony haired man said letting his arms fall from a stretch.

"Yes, for once I agree with you…" Asuka grumbled massaging his stiffened neck while as the redhead Inari just groaned stretching out and hearing his bones crack into place before letting out a pleasured sigh.

Naruto hummed doing warm up stretches before grinning at them. "You guys really don't get tired of whining huh…?" he asked playfully which was deliberately ignored by the three Summons. Amused, Naruto just smirked at them before looking over the horizon seeing people approaching their direction.

"Um…" a small almost squeak sounding voice said making the group stop to look over their little 'baggage' so to say. "Excuse my impertinence, but where exactly are we?" Elle asked voice so small the four strained to hear her.

Asuka sighed and flipped a stray strand of his hair to his back. "We are at the land of eternal peace…" he started gesturing to the clearing they currently are standing in. "The land of the Forgotten seals." He finished as he dropped his arm back to his side.

"Forgotten seals…?" The brunette asked, confused still making Inari grin.

"Yup, Forgotten since only a very few people can actually form a contract with us and use us as summons." He started but was cut when Jin blocked his view of the girl and continued instead.

"The seals we give are not like the animal seals since we are basically humans as well as Summonings. Every individual Summon has his or her own unique seal. And so, no scrolls of pact are made simply because our lives are as long as only that of a normal human. And that the scroll would be useless once we died." He explained instead, making Inari growl.

Asuka nodded. "Hence, to make a pact is to meet the Summon." He finished making both Jin and Inari glare at him then glaring at each other.

"And because the seal of each Summon is special and a pact can only be made when both the Summon and Caller meet only a few people know the existence of this place, hence the name 'forgotten'." Naruto said further still eyeing the group of people coming towards them.

"Yes, and only a very few of talented shinobis of our land can go to your world and establish a pact even though many wants to be a Summon; and so only about ten people from your world know about us further explaining the 'forgotten' name." Inari stated getting the last say, while Naruto let out a strangled laugh earning four raised eyebrows.

"What is it Naruto-san?" Asuka asked going over to Naruto finding his gaze upon something. Following his gaze, Asuka froze, blood draining from his face. "Oh no…" he murmured in horror.

"Huh? What is it?" Inari asked narrowing his eyes towards where both men were looking. "Ah…" he said simply as he saw what the two were seeing. Suddenly he was snickering intriguing Jin to look over as well.

Jin narrowed his golden eyes to the general direction the three was looking at and froze. "Oh God no…" he breathed as he unconsciously took a step back. "How'd they know we're here already?!" he asked hysterically.

Elle furrowed her brows worried. "What is it? Is it an enemy?" she asked voice shaking.

Naruto gave a healthy laugh and looked over to her. "No need to worry, it's just the royal guards greeting their prince." Naruto said voice light with amusement.

"Prince…?" Elle asked in a small voice in time with the parade stopping a few meters away.

Then suddenly a silver haired man with eyes as light as his hair got off his horse and ran towards them. "Your highness…!" he screeched out the honorific elongating it. "My lord, prince Asuka, you have returned!" he shouted overjoyed as he swept Asuka into his arms.

"It's only temporary cousin Rexene." Asuka gritted out, stance rigid whilst Jin was edging to hide behind a slight Elle. "How did you know we arrived?" he asked in a clipped tone as his eyes keep twitching. Meanwhile Naruto and Inari continued to laugh in silent mirth as they watch the scene unfold while Elle looked on with confusion and awe.

Rexene released him and stand a few feet away bending his back some and bowed his head some in respect making his velvet black cape flutter. "Oh dear prince of course we would've known his lordship Naruto's Chakra signature anywhere. A huge blast like that has a loud pre-tails of power that we have detected." He continued on bringing his head up and smiled before catching sight of Jin. "Gregelle, I see you have returned as well. I expect you have kept his highness from harm's way…?" he inquired moving over to the now stock still man.

"Uh, Yes of course…" he said voice catching in his throat when Rexene narrowed his eyes at him. And then Asuka was between them as Elle moved aside.

Asuka moved in front of Jin as if to shield him from his almost twin. "Stop with your prying Rexene. I have chosen Jin because he is the best, stop antagonizing him every time you see him." Asuka growled at his almost twin as Jin heaved a discrete sigh of relief.

Rexene sighed and rubbed at his temples. "I am only concerned of your wellbeing. I have no doubts of his abilities, it's just I can't help but worry." Rexene said as Asuka rolled his eyes. "I am only making sure he is doing his duties, as your guard, he is to protect you at all costs-" he was cut when Asuka growled stepping forward towards Rexene.

"I can take care of myself fine; Jin knows that and provides me with enough space to grow." Asuka said darkening his silvery blue eyes as it glows.

Sighing, Rexene smiled and bowed slightly. "As you wish… I cannot cuddle you anymore in your way to become a king." he trailed before looking back up. "Well then, are you to depart soon my lords?" he asked them looking at the two frowning men, the two amused red faced men and a slightly bewildered girl.

The four nodded and Rexene bowed slightly before moving backwards as Naruto did some hand seals before carrying Elle on his back. "Alright guys I'm going first, follow through when I call alright?!" he shouted and then they were gone.

Blinking, Inari looked to the spot where the blonde was a moment ago. "I never seem to get tired of watching a transport jutsu's smoky remains. Weird right…?" he asked which only fell into deaf ears.

.

They arrived at a small puff of smoke. Naruto placed Elle down and fingered one of the necklaces around his neck. "Um…" Elle muttered out trying to get Naruto's attention getting an absent hum in return. "I wanted to ask, what kind of relationship of Asuka-san and Jin-san?" she asked voice quiet.

"Technically, we're master and his guard." Asuka said appearing out of nowhere in front of Naruto making Elle jump and squeak in surprise.

"Oh, I-I see…" Elle murmured just as Jin appeared in front of Naruto then the blonde taking a step back and facing Elle.

Smiling Naruto fiddled with another necklace and Inari appeared in front of him surprising Elle once again. "So you two are back to glaring huh?" Naruto asked as the Asuka sneered at the ebony haired man who just plain out dismissed the other's existence.

"Nice to see you too Naruto-san…" Inari said in a deadpan before rolling his eyes at the two. "They're worse than when we were children." he groaned to himself. Inari was ignored while Naruto checked through his bag and the two just ignored each other.

"Um…" Elle started in a slightly louder voice earning everyone's attention successfully coloring her cheeks. "I was just curious; does this 'Rexene' fellow's outfit a norm in the land of forgotten seals?" she asked truly baffled.

Five seconds counted with nothing but silence of the night and then, Naruto was laughing. The blond laughed hard and clutched at his sides feeling the stitch growing more and more painful but he didn't stop, wheezing and huffing he continued to laugh and looked over to the three Summons and almost fainted from laughter. His eyes almost rolled completely back into his head as he laughed even harder.

And while Naruto had a struggle with life and death from lack of oxygen the three Summons all shared a look of horror and disgust. Asuka was the first to smoothen his features save from the slight twitch his eyebrows seemed to have adopted. "No Elle, it is not the norm of the kingdom. My cousin Rexene has…" he trailed off pursing his lips as he tried to find the right word. "_Unique_ tastes when it comes to clothing, or well, anything actually." He continued on with his eyebrows furrowed.

"More like _freaky_ sense of taste…" Jin murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

Inari was pale and was bordering green when he circled his arms around himself. "Hairy…" he said voice stuttering.

"Furry…" Naruto corrected in a breathless voice.

"Lilac…" Inari continued as if not hearing Naruto.

"Purple…" Naruto coughed the word as he steady his breathing.

"THONG!" Inari screeched as he shivered in disgust.

Lips twitching, Naruto bit his lip and said. "Mankini…" he trailed.

Inari turned to glare at him. "Whatever it's called, it's an abomination! A disgrace! An eyesore!" he protested as he flailed his arms. Suddenly stopping he turned to glare at Elle. "And you!" he exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the girl expertly startling the poor brunette. "You dare ask if it's a norm?! It has to be illegal in any dimensions to wear _that _kind of _thing._" He said spitting the words with venom.

A snort made the redhead snap his head over to Asuka. "At least it was cousin Rexene who wore it. At least on him it actually is acceptable still. Just imagine the king, uncle Shiki be the one wearing _IT_." he continued voice dull. Inari shivered and closed his violet eyes.

"Just imagine…" Jin said voice lowered dramatically as if imitating a narrator of a movie. "Lumps of fat rolling off the exposed sides and front." He started making Inari's face twist in disgust. "Nipples barely being covered by the strap of cloth _supposed _to be covering them…" He continued circling the still eye shut teen. "Chest, Armpit, and Pubic hair exposed for all to see…" He continued saying by the redhead's ear making the teen shiver in disgust trying to will away the vision.

"Stop it…" Inari gritted out face turning green.

"Ass cheeks parted with that flimsy strip of cloth as it displays itself in all its fatty wrinkled glory…" he finished effectively making the redhead turn to a bush and empty his stomach with a blonde head beside him retching out his last meal. "Oh, sorry Naruto-san…" Jin said voice bright and bouncy, not sounding apologetic at all.

"Uh…" Elle tried to say but found that she didn't have anything to say. Still bewildered of what had happened, she opted on a small smile as she let herself relax.

"Finally…" Asuka said softly, smiling as he looked at the brunette. Elle looked at him confused. "You're finally comfortable enough to smile…" He said with a smile that set her cheeks aflame.

Jin rolled his eyes and murmured. "Again with the 'Harem Smile'..."

"ENOUGH!" Naruto boomed suddenly, wiping his mouth as he glared murder at Jin. "You…" he said menacingly glaring hatefully at Jin. "It would've been fine with me if only Inari was the one who heard that little _scenario_…" he continued ignoring a small weak 'hey' from the redhead still bent over the bushes. "But you had to say it out loud now don't you…?" he asked rhetorically voice dropping in a shivering cold tone. "This is one of my three absolute orders from you Jin…" he said fingering an ebony necklace around his neck as Jin gulped.

"Naruto-san, are you sure? Using one of the three overrule in such a manner…" Jin tried to reason but Naruto only glared at him making him snap his mouth shut never seeing this side of the blonde.

"The punishment if this order be ever broken is _'eternal impotency'_…" Naruto said in a threatening voice making Jin pale. Naruto continued to eye Jin who was now looking terrified to the ground. Smirking internally, he moved to finger instead his azure necklace while hiding the other stones with his palm sharing a brief glance with Asuka who smirked. "Jin Gregelle, any word that comes out of your mouth that may evoke the same reaction I had earlier will then be punished by your seal's law to be impotent for as long as you shall live." He said voice almost stammering as he cackled evilly inside.

Jin bowed his head and nodded while as Asuka placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "There, there, just think before you say anything. Let's not disappoint future Mrs. Gregelle." The silver haired man teased as Inari stood beside Naruto and give a discrete grin towards the blond who replied with a small tilt of the lips.

Elle stood by the corner looking over the four men as they interact and let out a soft giggle. "Alright, I see I can trust you now…" She said voice clear and strong as she looked over the four now silent and looking at her with eyes widened in slight surprise. She tore her right sleeve revealing a tattooed seal before reaching through her neckline and retrieving a small sphere with a red liquid sloshing within. She crushed the sphere and smeared the liquid onto her shoulders. The seal glowed and a scroll popped out in a puff of smoke. "This is the scroll of where all the researches of the new minerals are written. The books within the archive are researches about old minerals and its unique uses. You'll find it is quite useful for medicinal and health uses." She said as she moved towards Naruto and offered the scroll.

"Why go through all the trouble of getting all the books from the archives?" Inari asked as Naruto took the scroll and lifted his shirt showing a temporary inked seal and seal the scroll within.

"They are the treasures of our land…" Elle said as she looked at Inari. "They sell for a hefty price of maybe around ten million each volume set of research. Though it still depends on what type of research it is." She paused to hold her hair when a particularly strong breeze passed the clearing they were in. "All those ten thousand of books were to be payment for the request our village have." She said staring Naruto in the eye.

Jin whistled, impressed. "That's quite a bargain. And I'm guessing this request is not an easy task?" he asked in confidence.

Elle nodded a little stiff. "Yes, we request for all the new minerals to be destroyed." She said face determined.

Elle parted her lips to say more when Naruto raised a hand silencing her. "This is a serious request, and I'm not on duty and neither am I under the obligation to receive this request." He said as Elle felt her face fell. "Though I might know someone who can help you…" he said grinning.

"Ugh, are we gonna go back to Konoha?" Inari whined as he flopped down onto the slightly sandy clearing. _'Sandy…?'_ he thought to himself. "Ok I get it…" he said as he looked over to Asuka and Jin who were smirking down at him. He sighed and sat up looking over to Naruto who has a teasing grin on his lips making him pout. "Ok stop it, I'm not the brightest color in the box ok?! But stop looking at me as if I'm the dimmest!" he exclaimed standing up and brushing his clothes off.

"I'm not quite following." Elle said looking at the four men.

"They are saying, that they will give the request to another village other than Konoha." A deep voice said making her snap her gaze to a shadow coming out from the woods.

"Gaara…" Naruto said smiling. "Long time no-what? What did I do?" Naruto said frowning when Gaara gave him a withering look.

"How many times have I told you? Do not transport yourself inside the village in your convenience. It causes the alarm to trip and the report goes directly to emergency level S and I'm called out to expect the worst." The new arrival with hair bloody red and eyes of greenest jade said exasperatedly.

Scratching his cheeks embarrassed, Naruto smiled guiltily. "Ah, it was kind of a bit of an emergency and since the only other place than Konoha that I have a mark to transport to is here, I had no other options." He explained in a bashful tone.

"Alright…" Gaara breathed out as he raised his right wrist to his mouth. "False alarm everyone, pull back, it's only Uzumaki…" he said through a communication device.

A few rustles and twig breaking later and a handful of sand ninjas got out of the small forest before leaving in separate ways after bowing to their Kazekage. "Sheesh, it's only the squirt after all…" a new voice said as two sets of footsteps moved towards them.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the name. "Say that again when we've compared heights." Naruto said in a dull tone as the two figures stepped into the light of the moon.

A brown haired black eyed male carrying three scrolls on his back stepped out with a friendly smirk on his lips followed by a frowning green eyed blonde with a humongous metal fan strapped on her back. "Ho~ my look who has grown…" the brown haired man teased as he stood in front of Naruto and compared heights. "I guess you're not so much of a squirt anymore…"

"Thanks…" Naruto grumbled as he pocketed his hands and unconsciously pouted.

"That aside, what is this important request?" the blonde haired woman asked tapping her sandals on the ground in an impatient gesture.

The brown haired man rolled his eyes and leaned in close to Naruto. "Excuse her, she's pregnant of three months so is a little irritable." He mock whispered which brought a crease on her eyebrow.

"Oh wow, congratulations, who's the father?" Naruto asked speechless.

"Someone by the name of Shikamaru Nara…" she gritted out before turning and leaving the clearing.

Naruto blinked at the hostility and turned to Gaara. "What's that all about?" he asked brows afloat.

"Issues, apparently Nara wants to marry her." He said off handedly as he motioned for them to follow.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Naruto asked bewildered as he moved to follow gesturing to the others to do the same.

Gaara sighed and looked to the brunette walking beside the blonde to explain. The brunette sighed and addressed Naruto as they walked. "Temari didn't want to get married. Heck she didn't want a child nor to start a family at all." He said sighing as he looked up into the quarter moon. "Our own family just gotten over many insecurities and misunderstandings, we wanted to take our time and get to know each other, we've wasted so many years already…" he said looking at Gaara's back.

"The Nara's wanted her to marry into the family and move to Konoha." Gaara said, back still towards them as they walked on towards the Kazekage tower.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms behind his neck. "Let me guess, she refused them _vehemently_." He stated earning a snicker from his right.

"Yup…! It almost turned into an all-out war between Temari and that Shikamaru guy." The brunette said grinning.

"Yes and Kankuro and I both had to step in to restrain her." Gaara supplied briefly looking back before turning front again.

Kankuro nodded wisely before sighing. "In the end they got a compromise that Shikamaru would have right to visit the child as it grows; and that when it turned seven they both will keep it for a year with weekly visits from the other."

"Huh, I'm surprised Shikamaru even accepted those conditions. I imagine him frowning and saying 'troublesome' instead." Naruto said a little awed at the information.

"It was him that set up the conditions." Gaara stated simply snapping Naruto's attention to him yet he continued on walking. "Temari wanted to keep the child sure, but she didn't want to raise it. She offered to deliver the child to the Nara and let them raise the child in Konoha while she visited once a week." He said gaze onwards while Naruto looked at him slacked jaw.

Kankuro laughed. "She was actually the one who said 'troublesome' at that time." He said in mirth before sobering up and growing solemn. "Temari didn't want to raise the child simply because she didn't know how to be a mother. We were so little when our mother died and we only vaguely remember her. She wanted to save the child the loneliness of living here around us being awkward towards it."

Gaara stopped his pace and Kankuro snapped out of his thoughts. "We're not blaming you for what happened Gaara, it wasn't your fault when she-" he cut off when Gaara turned and smile softly.

"I know." He said softly before looking up at the building before them. "I wanted to say we're here."

.

.

.

***Remember that word **_**'Mankini' **_**search it in Google images it really is shocking… I'm not fond nor do I particularly adore it. [Blank look]**

**.**

**A/N: was it a cliffhanger? I didn't really think so. Anyways excited to know what happened to Sasuke? If yes, then good, since it's all about Sasuke and his… **_**struggles**_** in Konoha. **

**I think I fell in 'like' with this story so I like typing it. The plot seems to create itself as I type on so I might be able to update sooner each time. But I'm not making promises since I have a habit of procrastinating things. **

**See you soon my dear lovelies.**


	4. Records, Rights, and Revenge

Eleven twenty eight. Twenty eight minutes passed eleven. Eight minutes past twenty minutes of eleven o'clock at _night_. Night, the period of darkness between sunset and sunrise, in short, it's _late_; late at night to be more precise. It is at this time that a certain raven was bleeding out on both palms as he tries, hard as he can, to not lose his temper. He sat there on a waiting chair by the hospital as he waited for his medical records to be printed out and bound to be passed as a requirement for appealing to be emancipated.

Although living alone when he was a genin he had people check up on him from time to time and even returning from traveling, _the road of life_, and living alone he still had people check up on him this time being ANBU instead of nosy civilian women. He was grateful to now that passing an appeal was all he needed to do to get nosy ANBUs (that being as Kakashi) paying him an unwelcomed visit; though this _small_ task is proving to be mentally challenging for his very thin strand of patience.

Sasuke started tapping his feet on the tiled floor earning a sneer or two from some of the staff behind the reception which he returned with his unrestrained glare. Some fainted some went stalk still but he didn't pay them any mind and continued his tapping which now caused a small crack on the tiles beneath his feet.

Glancing briefly on the wall clock behind the reception desk he snarled, distantly hearing two thuds from somewhere in the room. Scowling he turned his head forward again and tried to distract himself by watching the television that the hospital has. The movie was about some exaggerated ninja plot that had him calm, yes, but now mostly disturbed. His eyebrows twitched and his scowl deepened as he continued to watch the pathetic excuse for a movie. But at least he wasn't giving off an aura of death around him.

At a commercial he glanced at the clock again to find that it was a few minutes after midnight and the death aura came back in full force actually making a few lights flicker and the T.V. to go blue screen. The nurses hurried their steps, the doctors hid cowardly in their offices.

A few seconds tick passed and Sasuke felt his pulse join in with the rhythm until it was broken by a clear and composed voice. "Sasuke…? What are you doing here?"

Looking up Sasuke felt his glare turn down a notch at seeing the still irritating pink hair. "…Sakura." He said simply in greeting earning an acknowledging nod.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and urged him to continue. Getting a passive stare in return she sighed and sat a seat away from him folding her white coat neatly so it doesn't wrinkle. "It's considered common courtesy to answer when somebody asked you a question…" she drawled eyeing the T.V. that was still blue screened. Shrugging, she looked at the Uchiha from the corner of her eye.

"I had requested a compilation of my past and recent medical records. They said to wait here while they copied the files then compiled them." He said as he eyed the T.V. and sighed letting a small current of electricity flow from his now wounded but not bleeding hands towards the T.V. and it whirred back into the channel it was broadcasting earlier.

"Huh, you went out of your way at this time of night for a simple thing to be asked tomorrow morning?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him as she glanced at him then back at the T.V.

Sasuke furrowed his brows and frowned. "I've been here since five in the afternoon." He said frowning at the screen that played some ridiculous fight scene of the movie from earlier.

Sakura turned to him eyes wide and disbelieving. "You should've received it around an hour after the request…" she said voice drowning all noise. The volume of the T.V. seemed to be muted, the steps of those walking dulled, the voice of others unheard while Sasuke tried to process what the pink haired doctor said.

"Then…" he started with a chilling voice that froze everything in the lounge. "…where is my records?" he asked to no one in particular when suddenly a door from one of the hallways opened and a nurse looking flushed and flustered with her hair in disarray, her clothes rumpled and her lips swollen stepped into the hallway carrying a bound book on one hand. She paused and giggled when a hand squeezed at her bottom and a young doctor was seen from within the room.

The nurse continued walking and beamed at Sasuke when she saw him. "Uchiha-kun…!" she called as she hastened her steps and stopped at a few steps from him. Her cheeks reddened and she fiddled with her fingers while shuffling her feet. "…you, um, waited for me?" she asked in what would have been a 'cute' voice if Sasuke were straight.

Sakura stood quickly and snatched the book. "Midori-san, I'll take it from here you can go…" she said voice a little panicked.

Midori frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Haruno-sensei you may be my superior but I was the one who completed this request so if you'd hand over the book, it would be very much be appreciated." She huffed moving to swipe the book but was kept away from her reach. "Come now Haruno-sensei I need to give that to Uchiha-kun here, I'm sure he doesn't want to wait…" she said that had Sakura lose all color on her face.

Turning, Sakura saw that Sasuke was on his feet and his head bowed some. Tensing her muscles she waited for him to make the first move. Sasuke's finger twitched and he was gone from where he was and was gripping air when Sakura moved and gripped at his wrist before he grabbed the nurse's neck. "Calm down Sasuke!" she said as she wrestled with his other arm which tried to pry her hand from his wrist. "I'll deal with her, calm down!" she snapped at him when he made a grab again at the now terrified nurse looking straight at his sharingan activated eyes, the three tomoe spinning. "Don't look at his eyes!" Sakura snapped at Midori who stood still trembling as she continued to look at the man's eyes.

Growling Sakura put in her weight onto the hold and Sasuke cringed at the biting grip. Sakura moved and threw him on the floor and pinned him there. "Calm down Sasuke, should you kill her and go to jail for it, you wouldn't be able to go after Naruto… you'd be stuck here and be labeled as a killer. Do you want to betray his trust?" she asked softly which calmed the raven as he went slack in her hold.

A few more minutes passed and neither registered Midori running for life when the eye contact was broken and how the nurses were trembling slightly behind the reception desk and that no one seemed to have the courage to pass by the lounge to get to one of the hospital hallways. They stayed there, with Sasuke lightly pinned to the floor and Sakura sitting on his back as she watched the now ending movie.

"I get it…" Sasuke whispered which Sakura grunted at. "I said I get it, so get off…" he said with light annoyance which Sakura replied with putting more of her weight on him, making him grunt before standing up. "It's just that, without Naruto around, I seem to lose patience and feel always on edge…" he explained face firmly planted still on the floor as he lay there and didn't make a move to get up. "I can't relax, feeling tense every time people's gazes fall on me. But when I'm with him I don't care if anyone was looking because I'm only…" he trailed murmuring the last word against the cold tile.

"…because he makes you see only him…" Sakura said in a soft voice as she sat on a chair. "I know what you mean…" she said smiling as her eyes went distant. "Even when we were kids, he's always shining, making everyone look at him. Even with my crush on you back then, my eyes never seem to stray far from him at all." She said closing her eyes, reminiscing. "He's always had been a bigger existence than any of us." She drawled looking over to the T.V. now playing another movie this time a crappy hospital drama.

Chuckling to herself, Sakura continued to eye the screen. "Sasuke…?" she called which was replied by a grunt. "How long do you plan on laying there?" she asked as she rolled her eyes at the obvious fake tears of the actress.

Standing up Sasuke sat a seat away from her and crossed his legs. Sakura sneaked a peek and chuckled at a small blush the raven sported earning a withering glare. Sasuke released a deep sigh and looked over to the screen as well, glaring at the obvious rip off of him, raven hair, black eyes and a deep scowl. Scoffing, he snapped his head aside disgusted before leaning his back on the chair and looking at the ceiling. "Sakura…" he called which she replied with a hum. "Can you make a medicine to make a man impotent for the rest of his life?" he asked conversationally.

Sakura hummed before snickering at an overdramatic scene. "Well not permanently, but I can whip one up that works at least a year or so…" she trailed before laughing at the forced foreboding expression the doctor on the movie.

Sasuke hummed still staring at the ceiling. "Will you report me if I just mildly traumatize that nurse with genjutsu?" he asked loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her eye before watching again. "Not really, one of the nurses, or doctors was bound to report her to the Hokage sooner or later." She said earning nods from the on duty nurses. "She's been seducing the male populace of the hospital, and I mean all the _male populace_; workers and patients alike, single or attached." She drawled as she pouted when the program was on a commercial break. "Nobody would really miss her, except I guess those men she tricked to sleep with her." She shrugged before standing up and stretching as Sasuke stood and walked to the exit. "I'll take care of Hajime-sensei… I expect a morally whipped Midori without brain damage when I report to work tomorrow; I mean later this evening alright!" she shouted over to him earning loud snickering from many nurses.

.

After showing the loose woman, Midori he recalled, a future he deemed worthy for her, which consisted of a forced no love marriage, a territorial yet cheating husband, seven children with only a year apart each, a small and pitiful house, an almost torture like sex life and working dead hours at the hospital to pay off their bills and supply money to his husband who spends them on women and booze, Sasuke then made his way to the tower to pass his requirements only to found the booth closed. Irritated Sasuke went up to the Hokage's office to at least aggravate the silver haired Hokage.

He arrived, knocked and went in without waiting for permission to see the man signing documents at an insane speed with the sharingan spinning. "I'm fairly sure this is one reason why Uchiha's were never nominated as Hokage." Sasuke drawled letting himself in and sitting on a sofa that became a regular at the room on the day the sixth Hokage take office.

"Not really, the old council and village elders had wanted a sharingan bearing Hokage but not an Uchiha…" he said bored as he continued to sign papers. "…ironic enough that said sharingan bearing Hokage kicked them asses off their comfy seats with the approval of the five Kage…" he said with a lilting sound of amusement.

Grunting Sasuke eyed the cracking paint of the ceiling. "I thought the village was rebuilt after Pain attacked? Why is the paint peeling?" Sasuke asked a little perturbed.

"The wood used for the ceiling wasn't sanded right… why are you even here asking these mundane questions?" Kakashi drawled bored. "Don't you have things to do like getting those requirements and training for your scheduled placement test?" he asked off handedly as he dramatically signed the last paper.

"One, I've got all my requirements but the booth was closed. Two…" he drawled as he gave Kakashi a dead look.

Chuckling Kakashi stood and stretched. "Of course the great Uchiha Sasuke doesn't need to train to pass the placement exam. Though Sasuke, How about the ANBU exams a day after the placement test?" he asked bemused as he looked at Sasuke who's eyes went wide at the information. "Better get prepared Sasuke, since the ANBU exams rarely happen. It's only held when more than ten examinees are attending." He said eye crinkling.

Sasuke snorted and relaxed against the cushion. "I'm just surprise that the ANBU exam was the day after my placement exam; I'm not worried about failing since I know I won't. But I know I don't need to take the ANBU exam anyways since I know you'll just promote me to avoid casualties in the exam even if it means letting only nine examinees take it." he said smirking at Kakashi who've gone quiet.

"That's why I hate smart Uchiha's they get on my nerves every time they open their mouths." Kakashi said turning to look over the window. "Anyways Sasuke, are you sure you don't want to have a surrogate mother to carry your child?" he asked his back to the young man.

"Yes I'm sure. Itachi stressed anything about reviving the clan, I guess I kind of get why he didn't encourage me." He said as he pillowed his head with his arms. "Our bloodline is the most difficult to attain of all bloodline. It had caused generation upon generation of pain and suffering. Only very few have found enlightenment and more often than not had caused them the lives of those they held dear and of their own mortality." Sighing as he continued. "If I ever want a child I think we'll just adopt…" he trailed thinking of blond hair and blue eyes, unconsciously letting a smile tilt his lips.

"We…?" Kakashi asked as if bored to try and trick the boy in confessing.

Sasuke's smile grew fonder and his eyes grew soft. "Yeah, I think Naruto would want kids, I mean he likes them and all… he thinks nobody knows that he plays with the children of the orphanage or when he grew fond of Kurenai-sensei's child." He offered fondly before sitting up eyes twinkling. "…he even helps with taking care of the orphaned babies in the hospital… and he-" he paused and looked at Kakashi's bare face that was smirking at him. He gaped, bogeyed at his sensei's appearance then scowled at the thought of the man seeing his soft side then mortified and flushed as he recalled all of what he said.

"I hate you." Sasuke said as he turned his back on Kakashi and he settled himself onto the couch once again.

Kakashi smiled fondly at the raven and pulled up his mask again. "…aww, I love you too Sasuke… completely platonic though…" he said teasing.

Humming pleasantly to himself Kakashi took a seat behind his desk again and began organizing some papers. "By the way Sasuke…" he called but was ignored which he shrugged at and continued anyways. "Being the only remaining member of the Uchiha clan makes you the head _automatically_. Despite you being the last one, the clan is still enlisted as a clan. And being the head of the clan offers you power over everything that is under it, the lands, the riches and_ the rights_." Kakashi drawled accenting words as he does so.

Sasuke rolled over and glared at the man behind the desk. "Why the fuck, are you only telling me now?" he said in a chilling voice and a heated glare.

"Maa, just keeping a promise to a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, ex-jinchūriki ninja…" he said smiling at the raven as he separate papers into stacks.

"Wha…!" Sasuke exclaimed standing on his feet. "I've wasted a week for these dumb requirements for nothing…"

"…If it makes you feel better I was sworn to not tell you for a month…" Kakashi inputted that was ignored as Sasuke continued.

"I even waited for that green haired bitch while she got fucked to get my medical records and you tell me it's not necessary to pass that stupid appeal?! Why are you even popping in and out of my house unannounced once a month if I no longer required a guardian?!" he asked almost hysterical making Kakashi grin.

"I was visiting my lovely ex-student to make sure he gets by alright…" he said in a tone that screams 'Liar'.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi, hands itching to wring the silver haired Hokage's neck. "And this placement exam is it fucking necessary to do it?" Sasuke asked voice forcefully calm.

"Actually yes, even though it's only formality, you need to undergo the exam for official purposes…" he said eyes crinkling in that 'I one upped you' way. "Maa, look at it this way, at least after the exam I could promote you to ANBU and you could go after Naruto without further delay." He sang moving his attention back to the papers.

Eye glaring, vein throbbing and eyebrow twitching, Sasuke stood straight took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Who's going to evaluate me in the exam? Please at least tell me that he or she could make me break a sweat." Sasuke said a picture of calm and tranquil shinobi.

"Maa, I'm sure as Hokage I could give you a run for you money. Exam's at dawn today to twilight on the training grounds above the Hokage monument." Kakashi said looking up amused at the young man's effort to play calm. Shaking his head fondly he moved his attention back to the papers seeing Sasuke nod stiffly and strode over to the door from the corner of his eye.

Pausing, with hand on the door knob Sasuke relaxed his stance. "Iruka-sensei will be glad to see you're doing your job, maybe finally he'll say yes to your offer for a date…" he said in a bored tone copied from Kakashi.

"Maa, I hope so, he's been down lately…" he said absently as he continued to sort out the papers. "And maybe yeah he'd say yes to my off-er…" he trailed, hands pausing, as he looked up to see Sasuke looking at him smugly over his shoulder before leaving.

"Have a pleasant morning Hokage-sama…" Sasuke chirped as he walked out and to his apartment with a bounce on his step.

.

Dawn came and gone and the sun was at its zenith when the masked Hokage arrived at the training ground finding a very pissed off Uchiha who was topless and sweating. "Started already without your examiner? My how dedicated…" he taunted in a teasing tone which earned a very animalistic growl.

Trees burning, ten foot deep craters, kunai and shuriken rain, and a tripled area training field later in with the sun just sinking in the horizon, two bloodied men trudged their way to the hospital, one exhausted physically, the other both physically and emotionally. Arriving, signing overnight stay papers then collapsing face first to their respective beds in the same room the two abandoned themselves to sleep distantly hearing a weeping voice of a man that muttered words here and there. Both ninjas barely conscious processed only a couple words. 'My poor penis…' the voice said.

A raven haired man slept with a sweet smile on his face that night.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well that was Sasuke's day! Hope you enjoyed his well spent day… **

**Warning for next chapter! I will not discuss how Elle get to give the mission to sand and all those little details on the rebellion of the civilians since we are focusing on Naruto's travel here not some angsty war. We're talking about FUN here not boring scrolls about plants and minerals that can make your hair grow or your penis bigger… **

**Anyways! Thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all since I like the attention [winks] please continue to review after you read please [puppy eyes].**

**P.S. guys I know many reads this story, since I always check the story status like a maniac every day and from when I published this on the 12****th**** it has like 500 something views and yet it's like most of you guys reads then just shrug and thinks 'I wonder when's the next update'. It hurts guys … it hurts T^T. well no matter still with so many reading this I'm still somewhat placated.**

**See you lovely pretties next week! :D **


	5. Hair, Make-up, Dresses & More?

**Small note: **

**Inari: Red hair; Violet eyes**

**Asuka: Silver hair; Silver Blue eyes**

**Jin: Ebony hair; Golden eyes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why are we doing this again…?" Inari gritted out as a young servant girl ties up his now lengthened hair. The girl scowled and pulled at a tight knot harder eliciting a whimper from the redhead. Exasperated, the girl twirled and knotted his hair with a frown.

Asuka looked at him bored as he fans himself while as Jin had his back from the two, shoulders shaking in suppressed laughter as he leaned onto the door frame of the rice paper doors leading to the garden. Inari bared his teeth, growling at the snickering man struggling with the young girl still struggling with his hair; while as Asuka sighed and tried to ignore the two's antics as he try to tone down the twitching of his brow.

A door slid open and in came Naruto from the hallway and gave the three a dead look. Sighing, he slid the door closed and sat daintily beside Asuka, mindful of the gold and blue kimono on his person as he eyed the wincing redhead when the girl twisted a particular knot of his hair.

"It's a job, Inari, _a job_…" Naruto said. "I'm not exactly rich outside of the village. So if we are gonna eat, we have to work." He said waving the relieved servant girl away after she finished with Inari's hair leaving a scowling redhead fiddling with his hair. "Or if you'd prefer I could easily send you back to your realm. I'm sure adviser Shouka would love to start your training as the next lord." He said dismissively, expression flat as he shifted his seating before sighing and massaging his sore soles.

Face paling, Inari bit his painted lips to keep from answering back opting for staring at his lap instead as he messed with the small trimmings of a handkerchief tucked into his dark green and pale red kimono.

Asuka parted his red painted lips as he moved his gaze from his lap to Naruto making his hair ornaments jingle at the movement. "And what exactly are we here for Naruto-san?" he asked as he tried to not let aggravation bleed into his voice.

Naruto looked at him raising his now perfectly trimmed eyebrow noticing the slight tone that bled through. "You don't see me jumping for joy do you Asuka?" Naruto started narrowing his eyes at the now brunette. "We lost the toss in so be a good sport and suck it up." He said irritation slipping into the words.

Asuka narrowed his eyes in response. Caller or not, Asuka will not be intimidated easily by the now pale red haired blonde. Snapping his wooden fan close with a snap he gave the young man a sharp look, shifting his seating as he does so. "Yes, I am very aware of that, but that is not my question Naruto-san. What is the purpose of dressing as _this_ and what are the specifications of our job?" he asked voice clipped tossing a stray lock of hair over his back again making the bells jingle at the movement.

Naruto released a deep breath and motioned for Jin to sit with them three. "Our client, Junichirou Harumi, the head of this household is to travel to the city of Grecia at the border of the land of metal." He started, pulling out a scroll from his garments and rolling it to show a map. "From where we are now it will take two weeks at the most." Scanning the parchment he pointed to a point before dragging it to another. "Our job is to pose as the client's daughters, hence the dresses." Deadpanning, he dragged his gaze to the other two in the same predicament. Jin snickered none too loudly earning three throbbing spots on his head. "No one really have had seen the three ladies since their birth except the members of the household so it doesn't matter how we look like so long as we look like women." He said rolling up the map before tucking it back into his sleeves.

The three summon nodded and Naruto continued. "The three daughters are promised to the crown prince of Grecia where he will choose one. This promise with the Grecian kingdom had been established since before the prince and the ladies were born. This is a big political exchange and also a symbol of friendship between the clans that had lasted for already three generations." He said looking at the three who listened intently, unmoving.

"There have been three attempts of assassinations on the three ladies which caused the deaths of the three guards of the ladies. We're hired to make sure they're safe as they travel under guise towards the kingdom." He paused to look at the pacified look of the three summon and grinned. "According to the lots we drew, Inari, Asuka and I are the three ladies proxies' while as you Jin…" he trailed, grin widening bordering maniacal. "You're the appointed guard for the three proxy ladies…" he drawled out, grin still plastered on his face.

Blinking, Jin raised his brow. "Uh, Oka~y…?" he drawled unable to understand the humor.

"You'll be on guarding duty with a disguised genin team with their Jounin instructor…" Naruto finished grin turning into a smirk as Jin slowly paled as understanding dawned on the other two summon.

Jin snapped his head towards Asuka who failed to hide his snort then to Inari who laughed fully trying to stay still to not wrinkle his clothes. "_Genin _team?" he gritted out to Naruto, slowly dragging his gaze to the blonde who looked damn smug.

"Yup! Genins; three young preteens…" Naruto nodded sagely with his arms crossed over his 'endowed' chest.

"Body awkward…" Asuka supplied with a curt nod, eyes closed.

"Hormone driven…" Inari added grinning ear to ear.

"Loud, obnoxious, and hyperactive _Genins…_" Naruto finished smiling impishly at the horror stricken Jin looking bogeyed at the three.

"Can I-" Jin started.

"Nope…" Inari mocked nose in the air.

"But you said-" Brows furrowed Jin looked at the three.

"Nuh-uh…" Naruto shook his head childishly.

"I-" Again Jin was cut off.

"You said so yourself…" Asuka said with a barely concealed smirk. "No take backs or switching…" he said giving the brunette a smug grin. "Are you going to go back on your word of honor because of this petty reason? I had you pegged to be a man of your word. I wonder what master Miko would think seeing you in this _dishonorable state_." He said spatting the last words making both other summons to cringe.

"Ooh, that was low…" Inari said under his breath peering up into Jin's face that has a grimace etched onto it.

Naruto sighed inconspicuously and straightened his back before moving his gaze from one summon to another. He didn't know much about the three's past but he knew an awkward situation when he sees one. Clearing his throat gently to bring the three's attention back to him he looked at their faces. Jin still had that grimace even looking at the blonde; Inari had an uneasy expression and keep peering into Jin and Asuka's face and Asuka, was pale and had a horrified look on his face as he lightly touched his painted lips.

Naruto looked at his three summon and cleared his throat loudly this time snapping the three out. "Sorry to destroy a perfectly awkward moment…" he started earning a huff, snort and a sigh. "…and as much as I enjoy being left out of the loop…" he added earning three snickers making him smile as he completely destroyed the tension. "…we have a mission to do." He said seriously, earning three firm nods. "…fifteen million ryo is at stake here people; we need to be vigilant at all times." He trailed before standing up and walked towards the door. Not hearing any movement from the three he looked back and saw the three gawking at him; wide eyed and jaw slacked and all. "What…?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"Fifteen…" Inari mouthed looking at Naruto with eyes growing impossibly bigger.

"…million…" Asuka followed, jaw now snapped shut as he bogeyed Naruto.

"RYO!" Jin bellowed after jumping to his feet.

Naruto cringe at the volume of the ebony haired man and looked at them incredulously. "Again, I can't see the issue here…" he said furrowing his brows further as he stared at the three looking at him as if he had lost his mind. Feeling the irritation throb at his forehead he crossed his arms and sneered at the three still looking at him as he's a freak. "Well…?" he urged the three.

"Are you kidding me…?" Inari blurted out, standing up as he saw the other two won't be moving any further from where they were. "Fifteen million ryo…! Who wouldn't be surprised about fifteen fucking million ryo being the payment for the mission?!" he said voice rising as he spoke. "Is there something else about this mission you haven't told us yet?" he asked voice toning down to his average volume.

Blinking once, then twice and thrice Naruto parted his lips then said. "Fifteen million is already a reasonable price for the job. The threat is big; the killed bodyguards are the best rogue ninjas that the household have gotten a hold of." He explained voice and face neutral. "Each of them had skills of almost the same as you three…" he drawled receiving three glares. Sweat dropping, he continued. "…well at least from what I heard but since all three are dead, I'm not so sure…" he pacified the three before looking at them in the eye. "But one thing's for sure our part on this plan is vital and delicate. If we fail, we could very likely lose our lives and forsake the three ladies and those genins as well…" he finished tone solemn but firm.

A calm silence settled over the room and Naruto smiled to himself as he looked at the fire that burned in the eye of the three older men. They may be years his senior but peace dulls a person's sense of danger and hardship. So despite the three being his senior in life, he outlived them in experience alone.

Letting out a huff he gave the three a big smile and relaxed his shoulders. "Now that we're all fired up, how about let's meet up with our so called 'comrades' that the royalty of Grecia hired." He said sliding open the door and walked out into the hallways of the mansion.

Left and right, the four maneuvered through the manor with ease having memorized the place from a map they 'borrowed' from the vaults out of forced habit, or maybe because of pure Jounin paranoia.

Another turn had Naruto pausing making the three abruptly stop their pace. "There are three more chakra signatures other than the Jounin and his genin team I was briefed earlier." He murmured low enough for only the three of them to hear. "It would be best to survey the situation first, mask your chakras…" he drawled starting up his pace once more, moving towards a crane painted rice paper door before sliding it open and immediately freezing in place.

.

"I'm so~ bo~red!" a twelve year old brunette whined as he rolled over into another position now facing his Jounin instructor who's as silent as the dead. His dark blue eyes narrowed into a glare before inconspicuously, for him that is, stuck his tongue out at the silent man.

"Shut it, you're making my ears bleed…" another twelve year old said sporting a headful of strawberry blonde hair, eyes dull as he stare at his teammate before leaning back onto the wall and almost drifting back to sleep.

A snort snapped the two's attention to their last teammate, sporting a chopped honey brown hair framing his smug pale lilac eyes. "And humoring him would do any good? Ignore him and quiet down; you two display the worst of Konoha on your behavior. Show some delicacy will you…" he said from his seat onto the cushion.

The two quieted down but not without a whole heap of glares and growls before huffing and ignoring the other. The man of which was their instructor sighed softly almost silently as he eyed the genin team he was forced to take in. One was still lounging with his head propped up with his right arm eyes stubbornly closed hidden behind a messy black mop of hair. Another was leaning onto the wall closest to the doors blood red eyes glaring at the opposite wall, arms crossed in aggravation as he blew a stray lock of his hair from his eyes. The last and most talented yet most infuriating member of his three man cell team was the brown haired pale eyed boy who's calmly, albeit a bit tensely, seated onto one of the seven plush cushion seating in the room.

Inwardly sighing, the brunette Jounin scanned the eight tatami room they resided in and the other three beside his team; all hidden in shadows, as what he'd expected from elite ANBUs of the hidden village of the sand. He had a small inkling that his students may have a prickling feeling that there were other occupants within the room aside from them four; explaining the silence over the normally bantering lot.

A half hour later had the team squirming at their places from reasons unexplained to them whilst their instructor watched in amusement as the three try and fail to deduce what the feeling was. The tension from the three was rising as the clock ticked passed and the ANBU was considering on easing the young ones when the paper doors slid opened revealing three exquisitely dressed women and a slightly brooding man.

The women were adorned with the highest grade silken kimono and the most expensive of accessories on their hair and wrists. A pale red head stepped in first and gave no address of sort to the room's occupants as he scrutinized them with her cold teal eyes. She settled herself onto one of the cushion seating and carefully let her gaze travel around the room stopping for a few moments on some corner.

The two other ladies followed in a flippant manner, not showing any distaste or appraisal to the occupants as they sat on both the pale redhead's sides. One has her blood red hair up in an intricate web with ornaments dangling here and there accenting the beauty of the wearer while as the other had part of her ebony hair tied up with an ornamented hair piece that jingled along with her movements both sporting the other red head's teal eyes. The last to enter was the bored looking brooding man with hair ebony and eyes of gold.

.

Minutes passed, the silence continued, stifling the three Genins squirming at their seats. Finally, it was broken by a long suffering sigh from Jin making Naruto jump slightly in his seat. Hissing to himself for being too distracted, Naruto offered Jin a slight tilt of the head in gratitude. Naruto then brought his attention over to the other occupants and straightened his back before lifting his hands and going through a set of seals. The result was instant, the three genins relaxed, their instructor slumped against the wall instead of tensely leaning on it and the three ANBU stepped out from their corners effectively scaring the three, again tensed, genins.

Naruto swiftly tucked his hands within his sleeves and addressed the room. "I assume you have all been informed of our part of the mission, mainly me and my team are to be the enemy bait and pursuit…" he asked softly in his slightly altered but still very masculine voice earning a few widening of the eyes, mainly from the young ones and was replied by half-hearted groans and grunts from the still stunned genins and a swift firm nods from the older elites. "We only have a few pleads from everyone here." He continued eyeing everyone carefully.

"Please do not interfere with our mission." He said simply to the silent room which was answered only by silence. "We assume that the three sand ninjas are armed protection for the ladies and we will not interfere with anything in accordance with your mission." He said addressing the three ANBU with his gaze who nodded at the veiled query. "But." He added. "The likeliness of such a thing to happen is slim to none; and if by the small chance it did happen, do not pursue and immediately call for one of us by any means."

One of the ANBU bristled and Naruto turned his gaze to him. "By no means do I insinuate that if one of you were to make chase that the other two cannot protect the ladies or that the one to pursue to unquestionably fail. But we do not want any gamble here…" he explained looking directly at the man through the holes of his mask. "We cannot take any chances, you do your job and we do ours, we only want your cooperation." He pleads as he eyed the three ANBU who nodded in reply.

Naruto nodded in gratitude and then eyed the three genins who sat rigid at attention. "I'll be frank to the three of you…" he said as he stared the three down. "In a case you three attempt to retaliate in an attack…" he said slowly making the three grow nervous. "…you'll die." He said simply which earned three angered faces and the ebony haired one was about to voice out his thoughts when Naruto continued. "Three elite ninjas were already killed in the hands of these assassins. Rogue they may be but they are at least the level of a veteran ANBU." He informed the now silent three who still has an air of defiance around them. "Putting on account that these men readily will kill anyone to stand in their way, could three little genins like you survive the attack that took the life of the three aforementioned elites?" he inquired the three silent teens.

The brown haired, pale eyed one glared at Naruto with defiance. "It's true that we may not even come to par to a fourth of their skills, but if we don't rise up to the challenge the-" he cut off when Naruto narrowed his gaze at him.

"There is no 'challenge' as you say, these people will kill you without batting an eyelash, they will not pause and taunt you to hit back, they have a schedule to keep and the time is running short. Frankly I don't quite understand why the Royal family could only pay for a Konoha genin team whereas they could afford a team of three elites from the sand." Naruto interjected pondering the mysterious reason on why the Grecian Royals sent dead weights to such a dangerous mission.

"Actually…" the Jounin instructor spoke for the first time making Naruto discretely stiffen his stance. "The messenger from the Grecian country decided to keep most of the money to be used for the mission to himself and only filing a mission to amount only to a level C, detailing only the escorting of a noble to one place to another." He explained eye locking with Naruto who almost took a sudden intake of breath. "We recently gotten the whole story when we arrived." He shrugged. "We could decline the mission and send back the money to the Grecian kingdom, but we will still be needing to travel all the way there to do so, since the go between ran off." He said almost as if bored ignoring how his students mock whispered praises to him.

Naruto hummed, masking the need to stutter a sigh at the sound of that velvety voice that he always dreamt of. "I trust you'll be able to keep them three out of death's clutches, Mister?" he asked voice perfectly masked.

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha…" the brunette said, tone bored and nonchalant.

.

.

.

"SASUKE! Sasuke fucking Uchiha!" Naruto bellowed tearing at the cushions and sheets that adorned the tent they were given to stay in their travel.

Jin snorted and rolled over to look at Naruto upside down from one of the cots intended for the three proxies. "Technically he can't, since you know…" he hinted gesturing his hand as he grinned impishly. "He's the last one…" he said which Inari laughed and Asuka rolled his eyes at.

Inari gasped as he writhed on his seat at a piled on cushions. "Oh! Oh! Wait, what if he make a shadow clone? Doesn't that count?" he asked in between chuckles and breaths.

Jin hummed. "…good point…" he pondered on but was cut when Naruto screamed in aggravation.

"Not the issue here assholes…!" Naruto screeched at them glaring at the two snickering summon. "The reason of my impromptu runaway sneaking plan is right outside this tent! A few meters away! Literally in hand's reach!" he said hysterically pacing around the luxurious tent.

"Chillax, Naru~ it's not like they'll be like a foot near you for the whole trip…" Jin drawled as he relaxed onto the 'too comfortable cot to be called a cot' cot. "…'sides, not like it's an 'impromptu' thing, since you've been 'planning' the thing for a year…" Jin murmured to himself.

Inari nodded gulping down a glass of honey colored liquor. "Yeah, he's right Naru, eyes on the price here…" he slurred before hiccupping and excusing himself. "…you said so yourself, our lives may be in danger in this mission…" he reminded waggling a finger at the blonde.

Raising his eyebrows, Naruto looked at Inari with amusement. "Did I say that?" he asked in mock wonder to the three who narrowed their eyes at him. "Come on guys, if we were normal people, sure, but we aren't. A slightly harder blow and a shallow cut would transport you back to your realm and I, with all the Akatsuki and Bijuu drama I've gone through, do you think there's someone out there who could actually put a scratch on me?" he asked off handedly before taking the glass from Inari and taking a gulp of the liquid as well.

"Point." The three murmured seeing the logic.

"So…" Asuka asked raising an eyebrow at the flushed blonde. "…All the dramatics earlier was for?" he asked.

"For you guys to shut up about the awkward thingy and the money issue…" Naruto slurred face flushing further as he sat next to Inari who was now drinking from the bottle instead. "…you and 'nari got all tight assed about the dressing up thing…" he drawled which caused Inari to slur out an indignant 'did not'. "…then that awkward moment with you and Jin, I had to tell you guys something to get you to focus or somethin'…" he slurred out before collapsing against the equally inebriated Inari.

Jin raised a brow at the two, standing up and taking the glass away from Naruto who giggled at nothing. He sniffed at the glass before gagging at the smell. "Fuck, Shit, that's some strong sleeping medicine…" he gasped out dropping the glass with a dull thud onto the carpeted floor. "…How the fuck can you two stay awake?" he asked, eyelids drooping slightly.

"Tolerance…!" The two drunk slurred in a happy voice.

"The old lady used to tell me to have some degree of tolerance to medicines and poison to administer the cure with a slightly functioning mind…" Naruto giggled out before standing up and wobbling over to a small pouch by their luggage. He opened it and took out a small scroll. Fumbling with it a bit he managed to open it showing an array of seals. Scrolling the scroll out further; finally he stopped and bit his finger sloppily before spreading his blood onto the surface of the seal. They watched as the blood was absorbed into the seal and a small vial with a bluish silvery liquid sloshing inside popped into existence. "One drop of this on a glass of water and voila; we're cured!" exclaimed tossing the glass vial to Asuka who swiftly caught it with a sharp gasp.

After administering the cure, the two 'redheads' sighed and slumped onto their beds groaning. "Stupid Inari…" Naruto mumbled into a pillow.

"You're one to talk…" Inari grumbled cheek against a pillow.

"I guess the Drink was intended for Jin, in thought of how the ladies don't drink." Asuka Said fixing up the bottle and glass.

Jin shrugged and snickered at the two. "Well good for me then that I hate any form of liquor." He mock pondered aloud earning two growls which was cut by a warning flux of chakra.

"The wards…" Asuka murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. "Someone's here…" he said to Naruto who nodded and made a hand sign.

"Who is it?" Jin asked, already by the flap entrance of the tent hand gripping a curved dagger in one hand.

"It's me…" A voice rang out along with a flare of chakra making the three summon relax and one caller to stiffen.

"What is it Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked voice masked in a feminine tone.

There was shuffling and leaves rustling before came the answer. "I wanted to ask something…" Sasuke said voice soft and tender unlike earlier.

Naruto furrowed his brows. "And this couldn't wait till the morning?" he asked letting a tint of curiosity and impatience bleed into his voice.

"Yes, it can't…" Sasuke said voice firm, unyielding.

With a sigh, Naruto nodded to Jin to open the flap and let Sasuke in. He gestured the raven to take a seat but the man just stood there and looked at him with unwavering eyes which he returned. "Naruto…" Sasuke said simply causing his eyes to widen. Sasuke sneered and took a step closer. "I knew it…" he hissed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: cliffhanger? Well yes, yes it is… does it make me a bad person? No, no it doesn't. Bad person…? No. Evil Writer who makes his/her readers waits? HELL YES. Well honestly the plot got twisted in the middle of writing this and well, I didn't like the progress so I deleted the first try. Then I made another one and deleted that again. Made another one and again I trashed it. Wondering where the inspiration came from? Surprisingly it came from when I watched movies, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 of Detective Conan; weird no? **

**Anywho! Thank you for everyone still reading this story of mine! Hugs and kisses to you guys! Again! Read! REVIEW guys! Authors starve, strive and etc. for them! And I am NOT an exception! **

**See you again in the next chapter, which hopefully will come knocking on my head soon! See ya Pretty Lovelies!**

**P.S. NO! You guys think the chasing's over just because of this development?! THINK AGAIN! [INSERT INSANE LAUGH]**


	6. An order of relief please, all out?

"I fuckin' knew it!" Sasuke bellowed, narrowing his eyes at me further before warping his face with a weirdly timed, face-breaking, grin.

Naruto blinked comically, Inari for once just raised a brow, Jin furrowed his brow with a contemplating grunt and Asuka just smiled. "Hugo-san, it has been a while…" Asuka said breaking the confusion immediately.

Naruto jumped onto his feet and pointed at 'Sasuke' accusingly who shrugged and dispelled his disguise at once. "Hugo! You fuckin' ass! I almost had a heart attack! I almost thought you really were-"

"My lady, please lower your voice, it is unbefitting for a lady." Hugo interrupted with a grin gesturing around the tent before bringing his finger to his lips in a 'be silent' gesture. Growling under his breath, Naruto huffed and made a sign bringing up the wards again. "Now you can cuss at me to death Naru…" he said flopping down on the soft carpeted ground of the tent.

"Dick…" Naruto grumbled at him before sitting back on his cot. "So how'd you find out?" he asked genuinely curious on how his level of disguise could easily be found out like that even if it is a close acquaintance.

Snorting, Hugo gave Naruto an amused look. "You have got to stop copying our Kage's teal eyes; it gives you away way too easily…" he drawled earning badly concealed snickers from the three other occupants in the room. "…that and you practically froze when you saw Uchiha sitting there minding his team…" he added earning a loud snort from Inari which earned the redhead a beautiful throbbing bump on the head.

"Point~" Naruto drawled out before glaring at the man. "Though, that doesn't give you the right to freaking stroll in here with _his_ face and stolen chakra signature trying to give me a freaking heart attack!" he accused glaring murder at the smug, smirking man.

Hugo shook his head, shaggy brown hair dancing with the movement, in amusement. "I'm here on a request actually…" he started before pulling out a scroll and pushing chakra on it making three lidded bowls pop into existence. "The three ladies, figured, you guys might not be eating too well…" he said as if in cue making the three proxies' stomach protest in hunger making the man grin. "…And well, I figured to check if it really is you…" he finished, not even batting an eyelash when two of the bowls already gone and in the hands of the two 'redheads'. Asuka solemnly followed the example with an apologetic smile to him.

Belching, with less than none excuse for it, Naruto patted his stomach before giving Hugo a searching look then nodded. "Alright then I forgive you…" he said in all seriousness making the man grin and gave a mocking 'thank you' gesture. "…now tell me why you're really here?" he said voice edging with ice, a sign of him being on professional mode.

"There have been more and more academy drop outs defecting from academies for unknown reasons till you guys brought in that girl…" he explained locking eyes with Naruto. "…seems like these no talent ninja wannabes got sweet talked into this nationwide rebellion thing, though because the research's with the sand now and that the minerals are all being hunted down and destroyed we managed to slow them down for about a decade or so…" he sighed, looking melancholy.

Frowning at the unusual show of negative emotion on the man, Naruto started hesitantly. "…something happened…?" he asked cringing at the flinch he received from the man.

"We managed to stall their bigger plan but the little towns and villages got struck because of it. The rebels were pissed; they targeted shinobi centered villages, resorts etcetera, of course only those with minimum number of shinobis present…" he sighed tiredly running a hand through his hair. "Rika and the girls were killed before reinforcements came…" he bit his lips, choking back tears as he glared at the ground. "…seems like the leader of the rebel group was blubbering about how shinobis were outdated, how they suppress non-shinobis and many more ridiculous accusations." He growled clenching his fists as he scrunched his eyes shut.

Naruto bowed his head and listened silently while the other three sat awkwardly from their places and stayed silent not understanding the pain of losing a loved one in a war.

Hugo drew in a breath and stuttered out a sigh. "…Lily stood up suddenly and shouted out with the biggest voice she could manage as a five year old saying 'Liars! My dad's a ninja! And he's nothing like what you bad guys' are saying!'…" he trailed smiling sadly. "…she was gonna say more but Haru stopped her and the rebels went wild and attacked them both so Rika…" he choked. "…she…" he trailed.

"…she; she tried to protect them…" Naruto finished for him, voice quiet and solemn.

"I… yeah…" he stuttered out before waving his hand in a dismissing manner. "Sorry about that… I didn't mean to depress you guys…" he trailed trying to smile but ending up grimacing instead. "…anyways…" he said after breathing out a deep sigh. "…the connection goes as so… I've done my research and found out that the three ladies were thought with medical ninjutsus at a young age and not to mention that the Harumi family has been a frequent consumer in the Shinobi business since its foundation…"

Naruto scowled before snorting and narrowing his eyes. "…these idiots just go on a blind rage; they don't want a fucking reform in society. They want to rid the world of everything related to ninjas." He said with gritted teeth before understanding dawned on him, eyes widening. "…so that's why they haven't got a tactician to their side yet…" he said in wondered awe to his epiphany.

Hugo grinned, a bit small, but still there. "…yeah, a handful of scholars were killed when they were recruited by the group… I'm guessing they were told, 'this farce of yours will not get far, I suggest you to stop this idiocy now before you get yourselves killed…'." Hugo said in mocked schooled voice before breaking out into a bigger grin.

"…And I'm guessing they didn't take it too well…" Naruto deadpanned. "… The scholars know that our continent needs its shinobi system more than ever." Naruto said stance relaxing slightly. "…true that the governing system to countries may now vary, with feudalism at its end but we will need Shinobi art to ensure our safety from threats from across the sea." He said before gritting his teeth. **** **"I still remember that attempt of utopia bullshit that stupid fat assed of a fucking shit head mother fucking ass-"

"Point?" the four asked in wry amusement.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Point is, now that the nations all come together as one, we are stronger and more efficient in fending off attacks in the future, even if the instigator is a manipulating son of a bit-" again he cleared his throat. "…the scholars know this and are unwilling to throw away an asset that will protect most of our people…" he ended in a wise nod earning snickers from the three summon and a roll of the eye from Hugo. ******

"…And this all relate to our problem be-cause~?" Inari inquired drawling earning a smack from Jin.

"Idiot, didn't you listen at all? The idiots' are attacking everyone and anyone that's connected to shinobis dimwit!" he explained raising his hand to smack the redhead again who ducked and caught his hand before it connected.

"Ok, I get that… but how about that issue of the rebel idiots not really ninjas killing supposedly elite ninjas?" he asked Jin who sneered at him before looking thoughtful.

"Come to think of it… how _did_ they kill those three elites?" Jin pondered allowed.

Asuka looked thoughtful before sneering and looking at Naruto who looked sheepish. "…Slight exaggerated motivation?" he offered which was replied with three dead looks. "Oh~ come o~n, you guys get all bored and lazy when we do something easy and it irritates me! You guys wanted to stay in this world to learn things that can't be taught in your world and yet all you seem to do is play hooky…" he whined before narrowing his eyes. "Or maybe that's really the reason you wanted to stay here… skip out on your lessons and responsibilities…"

Asuka huffed and crossed his arms. "Well I for one _am_ required to journey to this world for two years in hope to understand the importance of keeping peace…" he said with pride.

"Gee thanks, nice to know your world logic thinks our worlds always in war…" Hugo supplied in a dull tone.

"Well until recently it was…" Naruto said giving a shrug before giving the other two summon an inquiring look.

"I'm the formally appointed guard knight slash sitter and all around chaperone of our dear prince Asuka…" Jin said voice and face bored which got him a smack from the 'prince'.

Naruto shrugged finding the logic and turned to Inari who looked panicked. "I… I- this is so unfair! You changed the subject!" he accused pointing a finger at the blonde who rolled his eyes.

"On the contrary, we still are on it…" Naruto said raising a brow at the now fidgeting brunette.

"I- I- I…" Inari tried but kept stuttering.

Jin sighed exasperated. "Just tell him already, not like he'd mind." He said vaguely picking at the blonde's interest.

"I'm gay…" he started which was answered with inquiring silence. "There is this tradition of how the heir, a man or a woman, should have a child conceived a year before he takes the title of lord. And since I refuse any offers made by the lower families and other noble men, I chose to test my luck into finding a partner here-"

"Wait, noble men?" Naruto asked eyes wide and brows afloat.

"Uh- yes…" Inari answered, face red. "…since it's impossible for me to… uh… get aroused with a woman I will get to carry the child since the heir should be by blood…" he said eyes traveling the tent trying hard to avoid anyone's eyes.

"You can get pregnant?" Hugo asked slacked jaw.

"Yes, it is a special jutsu that was developed for the sole purpose of giving freedom to heirs in such predicament to choose who they love and still continue on the line…" Asuka answered instead when Inari burrowed his face onto the cushions on the cot.

"But how about the women who- uh… you know… the same…?" Naruto asked cheeks colored lightly with pink.

"Oh, I know this one; my sister's wife was an heiress, now a lord, they talked it out on who'll be the one to carry and then decided that my sis will be the 'top' so to say. She used this technique to change your anatomy as a male, and I mean from the inside as well, it takes a long process and has to be made with medic Nin present. So in short it's just an advance type of henge." Jin explained.

"Wow, there's so much I don't know about your world…" Naruto said awed.

"Yeah, it really gives meaning to the phrase 'like a whole new world'…" Hugo said amazed. "Well-" he said suddenly standing up. "I should probably go, my teammates this time are both green so I shouldn't leave them too lon-g"

He cut off when a strong flux of chakra shook the tent. Naruto made a sign and opened the audio connection from the outside. "What is it?!" Jin bellowed.

"I was told that _I_ was seen going towards this direction when I passed by... I assumed the worst." The voice said hurriedly cutting through another layer in the wards.

Naruto scowled. "Halt! We will have the ward taken down…" he said voice now masked as a woman's.

Making the necessary signs to take down the ward for the flap entrance and more for the repair of the whole wards had Naruto cursing up a storm under his breath. "Damn fucking repairing wards are a pain…" Naruto said under his breath as the flap opened and in comes Sasuke on guard with sharingan spinning.

"Oh shit." Naruto cussed and ran out of the tent as if it was on fire.

Sasuke moved his gaze to follow him out but was blocked by Hugo now standing there disguised as him making Sasuke tense. "Who are you?" he asked quietly as he distanced himself from him. "You have the same chakra signature, wha-"

"A prank…" Asuka said laying a hand on Sasuke's holding a kunai. "Lower your weapon…" he said softly before turning to Hugo. "He's on old friend, who wanted to give us a shock before his greetings, he means no harm…" he finished making Hugo shrug and slid on his mask before dropping the disguise and moving for the flap.

"…well then, I'll come by again sometime… goodnight, my ladies…" Hugo said and exited the tent.

Relaxing his stance some, Sasuke turned to Asuka before gazing back towards the flap. "Why did she run out like that…?" he asked softly minding the downed wards.

Jin shrugged, sitting down when he had stood upon the sudden flux of chakra. "Bad dinner?" he offered which got him an icy stare which again he shrugged off. "Anyways why are you here? I heard your team was leaving…" he asked off handedly.

"I sent a notice back to the village and have been permitted to continue with the mission, only now it's to aid you four in yours…" he said voice flat and cold.

"O~kay…" Jin drawled looking at Sasuke from head to toe then back. "Then…? Why're you still here in the tent?" he asked earning a pair of glaring onyx non-sharingan eyes.

"We should switch turns in watch, I'd like to get some sleep too…" he snapped none too gently.

"O~kay… how bout you get first watch?" Jin said with a cheeky grin earning a growl from the raven when the flap open and in comes Naruto calmed but still tense.

Naruto sighed and made a sign before walking towards Sasuke. "Stay still…" he murmured before doing a series of seals and placing his hands on Sasuke's chest. Several marking twisted into a spiral before dissolving then Naruto moved to remove his hands but was caught by the wrist by Sasuke's right hand.

Quickly dropping Naruto's wrist as if burned, Sasuke looked down on his hand with a furrowed brow. "Sorry about that…" he said suddenly before looking back to Naruto's blue eyes and blinked. But when he looked again it was green. "Uh- what was that seal for?" he asked a little dazed.

"A pass of some sort; Now, you can enter and leave the tent so that you wouldn't have to wake me every time you two switched." Naruto said gesturing to Sasuke then to Jin then moved for his bed and lay down. "Well then good night…" he said pulling up covers over his head to hide his heated face.

"Hn…" Sasuke said making Naruto bit back a chuckle.

.

The morning air was cold and damp leaving a trail of goose bumps on Jin's skin. Shivering under the slight and thin cloak he was wrapped around in, Jin snorted a sneeze when Sasuke approached him. Noticing the raven, Jin scooted a bit to make space from his spot against the valet settee on the carriage's back.

Sasuke nodded in thanks and quickly jumped onto the seat quietly, not even shaking the carriage with the sudden added weight. "I wanted to ask, the man in the tent last night, who was he…?" he asked searching for a comfortable spot.

Jin looked at him briefly before shrugging. "He's an old acquaintance of our leader they met around six years ago…?" he questioned out loud looking pensive.

"Five years and some to be precise, they met when that group led by Haido had come here in search of the Gelel stone…" Asuka answered quietly through the wall of the carriage. "We haven't had met him yet at that time, but he said it was quite a mess the group had made in our continent…" he added leaning onto the wall closest to the two outside.

Jin sighed and shivered as the cold wind blew past them. "Yeah, I heard he and Suna had had quite the trouble back then…" he said voice trailing into a sneeze. "Sorry 'bout that…" he said sniffling.

"Don't tell me you forgot to change into warmer clothes, Jin?" Asuka asked disbelieving before sighing and shuffled with something rustling from inside. The small window opened slightly and a thick folded cloak was handed to Jin who thankfully accepted it, snuggling it to his face before wrapping it around himself and relaxing against the carriage walls.

Sasuke hummed and rested his back against the walls as well and closed his eyes briefly before opening them and gazing at the far scenery as the carriage moved. "Where is this leader of yours now?" he asked nonchalantly as the sun woke the sleeping surroundings around them.

Inari hummed from inside and shuffled to the wall closest to them. "He's out patrolling and well digging around about one thing or another…" he said with a sigh. "He gets to do all the fun stuff while we do all the 'work'." He whined before slumping against the wall.

"He gets to put up with your whining and Asuka's high maintenance attitude, so I'm pretty sure he's entitled a break from you two…" Jin said with a yawn cuddling with his cloak when he suddenly yelped when faster than the eye could see, Asuka smack his head from the small window of the carriage.

"The Gelel Panic… I've heard it before from when I was at Orochimaru's…" Sasuke murmured softly to only be heard by the three summon. "…'quite a mess' you say…? Not even close…" he said with a brief snort. "A whole underground operation was shut down because of an attack to a village that grows drug herbs… Even Orochimaru lost quite an investment because of it…" he finished reaching in his pocket retrieving an onigiri and biting into it.

"Huh, you sure know a lot boy…" Inari said voice clearing as he turned and peeked through the small window over to the two outside.

Pausing on another bite, Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at the read-head through the corner of his eye. "'Boy'…?" he asked with a lilt of annoyance in his voice.

Jin peeked through an eye at Sasuke and snorted at his expression. "Well you are only eighteen years of age, you are a boy to us…" he said with a smirk. "Oldest of us three is thirty five years old, almost twice your age…" he added, eyes still closed.

The raven hummed and closed his eyes leaning back on the wall and finishing his meal. Finishing, he said. "If I remember correctly, the one mostly involved in the Gelel Panic was a Konoha shinobi…" he said offhandedly.

"Yeah, that's right, he just rushed head on all consequences be damned…" Jin said fondly.

"Yeah, typical of Naruto huh…" Sasuke drawled.

"Yeah, typical…" Jin drawled then froze looking over to the space Sasuke had vacated.

"Nice~" Inari snickered from the carriage as Asuka let out a low chuckle.

Groaning, Jin banged his head against the wall and cursed at himself. "Man, I'm dead…"

"Not really but close enough, yeah…" the blonde's clone said seething before disappearing in a puff of cloud.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Mentioning about movie 2 of Naruto… 'Legend of the stone of Gelel'****

**.**

**.**

**A/N: UPDATE! Surprising no? Well anyways, hope you like this chapter, cuz I did… hmm not much to say here except thank you to all the REVIEWERS and viewers… [Notice the CAPS? No? Oh well…] and please continue to read and REVIEW! [You really can't notice it? No? Okay…] see you next update my lovely pretties!**


	7. Seals, Tea with some Cheese

**.**

**.**

**.**

The forest was quiet; too quiet. There were no twittering of the birds, the rustling of the little creatures on the grass and even the occasional track of the forest predator was gone. All sounds gone when they all fled giving way to a much more dangerous predator.

Everything was silent, save for the rustles of the leaves from the wind caressing them. Everything seems normal with only the eerie silence misplaced in the vast wilderness.

The silence dragged on for a few more minutes. The leaves swayed in the wind, bushes rustled from one or two hurrying fowls searching for an escape and the sun beat down from its zenith.

Until suddenly, an explosion left the lush forest having mismatched dirt colored patch from its once perfect green carpet. This then followed by a booming yell that disturbed the already fleeing animals as they hasten their pace more.

"NARUTO!" the voice bellowed throughout the suddenly made clearing.

A flinch then a quick leap behind the tree was the resonating response from a panting figure hearing the call. "Damn it, hide and seek never been this tough from what I remembered." a harsh whisper fell from pasty dried lips as more harsh breaths fell from them.

Leaning behind the tree Naruto ran a hand down his vest with purpose and materialized a small scroll from a hidden seal. Quickly unfurling it, he ran his hand quickly from one end to the other pushing chakra through the series of seals on it making them burn with light. The seals materialized from the paper leaving it blank as Naruto gathered them and hurled them into the air; some sticking to trees, bushes, the ground and many more.

Quickly and effectively double checking the placement of each seals he rolled back the scroll and re-sealed it. Satisfied with his work he moved to take a step and turned to leave stopping short as he came face to face with his pursuer.

With a hurried curse under his breath he jumped back and touched his left forearm sending a spike of chakra on it making a hidden seal flash; then in a cloud of smoke he was gone.

Sasuke swore punching a tree through eight more activating a seal Naruto thrown earlier, adding another clearing into the quickly depleting forest.

.

As more explosions and floods and fires ate out the forest the three summons sat quietly on top of the hill, two relaxing and one recuperating.

Asuka took a long sip from his cup of tea and sighed in contentment as another explosion rang in the air. "What violent foreplay kids today play huh…?" Inari commented munching down on a rice cake cookie earning a hum of agreement from the silver-haired prince.

A painful grunt and a relieving sigh was Jin's reply. "Kids with one hell of a punch too…" he murmured to himself shifting in his seat, hissing when he put pressure on his bruised ribs.

"You had it coming…" the two sang as they simultaneously took a long sip from their cups. Grumbling, Jin reached for an onigiri when a particularly loud screech echoed in the air.

Inari hummed popping a pickled plum in his mouth and shuddering at the taste. "Seems Sasuke got a hold of Naru…" he said with a suckling sound when a frustrated growl echoed next.

"And seems Naruto-san slipped right through yet again…" Asuka said with amusement in his voice.

Jin grunted, opting to lie on his back and took a nap, ignoring the loud boom of explosions and shouts of profanities in the air.

.

Harsh pants and curses filled the smoky field as two figures stared the other down willing the other to make the first move. Both kept a critical eye on every movement of the other. Every twitch of muscle and facial movement was monitored. Minds whirred, every possible scenarios being played through in a simulation in both their minds.

And then Naruto sighed, slumping his shoulders some as he looked at Sasuke, stance seemingly relaxed yet muscles tight and ready to move at any given time. "Look Sasuke, can't I reason with you somehow?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Frown deepening into a scowl, Sasuke almost snarled at the blonde. "Reason with what?!" he spat harshly earning a wince from Naruto. "With you leaving and me going back?" he added with a less harsh tone as he looked at Naruto pleadingly. "Why can't I come with?" he asked, voice weak, eyes never leaving Naruto's. "I've wasted five years already…" he whispered to himself, voice quietly pained. "Why can't you give me a chance?" he asked only above a whisper but the blonde heard him clear as day anyways.

Head bowing some Naruto sighed. "Sasuke…" he called the name as a prayer and looked up into ebony eyes. "My whole life I've hid pain and sadness behind a mask of mischief and laughter." He said quietly lips pulled into a broken smile. "That's the person you chase." He continued in a quiet tone smile still broken. "…that's the person who you knew that always shine like a sun." He continued softly. "You don't know everything about me Sasuke." He finished smile crumbling into a thin lipped grimace.

Then the silence was filled with an anger filled roar and a blur of colors as Sasuke tackled the blonde to the ground. "SO…?!" Sasuke spat with vengeance in Naruto's face, teeth gritting as he gripped onto the blonde's shoulder with trembling hands. "…isn't all the more reason to give me a fucking chance!" He exclaimed looked down at the wide eyed blonde.

"Naruto…" he breathed as he laid his forehead onto the blonde's chest. "The past had taken a lot from me already…" he said in a whisper, voice exhausted. "Physically, mentally, and emotionally… you know I'm not good with words…" he murmured closing his eyes as he took in the other's smell.

"I don't even know where to start my apology and confession…" He choked out with a laugh as the blonde lay there quietly, listening. "…Both of them intersects the other closely and I..." he trailed off then sighed. "Just know that I deeply am sorry for all the pain I caused and that my affections for you ran deeper than words can describe." He said wrapping his arms around the other.

A moment then two passed and silence rang irritatingly against the raven's ears. He tried to be patient, lying there waiting for the blonde to speak. Minutes passed that seemed like hours for Sasuke. Finally having enough he tightened his hold around the other and huffed. "Say something…"

"You…" Naruto started, voice ringing in Sasuke's ears as a rumble from the blonde's chest. "That's the cheesiest thing I ever heard in my entire life…" he said seriously making Sasuke's pulse tick at his forehead.

The raven looked up to glare but melted when Naruto looked down at him with a soft smile. "Love you too bastard…" the blonde said lovingly, bringing a hand to caress Sasuke's cheek, eyes never leaving the other as they share a smile. "But…" he added, transforming the smile to a frown added alongside a dark glare. "I want to be alone for a while… please understand…" he said with a small smile as he brought his other hand holding a paper to the raven's back and placing and activating the seal written on it.

Promptly with only a wide eye response and a cut off cuss, Sasuke was gone with a puff of smoke swirling around Naruto who lay there on the ground bringing his arms around himself as he savor the heat the raven left.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to the wind hugging his body closer.

.

Jin hummed in relief as Inari dragged his green glowing hands over his chest, healing him. "It's gone awfully quiet…" Asuka observed taking a sip from his cup before refilling it.

Inari paused and tilted his head as if to listen and hummed in agreement. "It's either they fucked each other, Naruto managed to hide effectively, Sasuke's knocked out or they've came to a compromise." He said idle, dragging his hand further down to a sizeable yellow and violet bruise on Jin's back snickering at the low hiss the brunette gave when he pressed down slightly on it.

"Watch it!" Jin hissed shying away from the red-head's hands as the other pressed down harder onto the bruise.

"Be grateful he's already lending you a hand." Asuka commented with another sip on his cup and paused looking up into the sky as a messenger falcon dove at their direction.

Quickly wrapping a bandage around his left arm, Asuka raised his arms allowing the falcon to land on it. Curious and having finished healing Jin, Inari moved towards the prince and offered a strip of meat to the bird for it to feed on. "What's it say?"

"It's just Hugo's update about the last mission and an attached invite for the royal Grecian wedding. Seems like the prince was smitten at first sight with the eldest of the three daughters." He read off from Hugo's letter and handed the invite to Inari who opened it and raised a brow at a stray piece of paper that had a storage seal drawn onto it.

"What is it?" asked Jin that peered over Inari's shoulder to look at the invite.

"A storage seal, with a lock that only Naru's chakra could open…" Inari said folding the paper in half and slipping it to his breast pocket.

"Well this is interesting news…" Asuka said wide eyed snapping the other two's attention to him. "The Kazekage have married just yesterday…" he said turning to the two who turn pale.

"Oh God… Naru's gonna flip…" Inari said face pale as a sheet.

"Damn." Jin responded with a grimace, hands unconsciously tracing his healed bruises.

"I don't think it'll be a problem…" Asuka said folding the letter and pocketing it before writing a quick thank you note and sending it off with the falcon with a flick of his arm. "The letter talked of inquiry on why Naruto-san left in a hurry after the reception."

The two looked at Asuka with a dull look then Jin's eyes widened. "Ah! So that's where he'd gone when he said he'd be back in a few! That sneak, didn't even brought us along!" he gritted out with a scowl.

"That's because I didn't go." Naruto said suddenly startling the three. "I only sent a bunshin and had it do another errand for me while it's there. I went someplace else…" he drawled plopping down onto a space on the spread mantle.

Inari hummed, instantly uninterested with the topic and suddenly grinned impishly at Naruto. "So~ what happened with tallish dark-haired handsome?" he asked playfully, sitting close to Naruto and scooting even closer until he's up into the blonde's face.

From Naruto's sigh and his choosing an onigiri and biting onto it raised three eyebrows. When the blonde paused in his chewing and stared at the food in his hand with tears filling his eyes and rolling onto his cheeks caused silent panic.

Inari waved his hands over to the two standing earning a worried shake of the head from the silver haired and a frantic brunette looking worriedly at the blonde who's now eating the rest of the parcel with tears still streaming down his face.

The three shared a look before gathering around their caller and quietly joining the man as he ate silently, tears flowing uncontrollably from sapphire eyes; all oblivious to seal on the blonde's bare back, hidden from view by his clothing glowing dimly.

.

With a graceless thud and an explosion of smoke, Sasuke arrived in a flurry of emotions; confusion, relief, joy, adoration, irritation, frustration and the most prominent that showed on his face, sadness. He dragged both his hand over his face breathing deeply and huffing. He stood and surveyed his surroundings recognizing the rooftop of the Hokage tower.

Heaving an all suffering sigh Sasuke let his body fall onto the ground thoughtless of the painful thud that echoed from his body. He didn't care. With mind on the blonde haired man that seemed to be even more enigmatic to him now that he had seen firsthand the Naruto underneath the mask he knew the other wore from childhood, pain was dulled from his mind.

A smile graced his lips as he think back to the sapphire eyes that seemed to shine from within. He paused and reread his thoughts flushing and shaking his head at the 'cheesy', as Naruto called it, line.

It's still the same to him, Naruto still made him do things that he himself thought he'd never do. The blonde still made his blood boil, and this time he knew exactly what it means.

Sighing, Sasuke brought his arms around himself and recalled the warmth that the blonde's man body left with him. Although physically the warmth was all but gone yet he felt the places they touched burn on his skin. He shivered, bringing his arms tighter around him as he curled into himself.

"Naruto…" the name fell from his lips that now burned with the same fire that scorched his body. A grin spread onto his lips that turned into a cruel smirk. "It's not over yet…" he murmured into the wind bringing his right hand to his view and watched at the remaining burn of the seal transfer glow into his skin. "You're not getting away from me, Koi…" he said in a whispered promise.

He laid there with arms behind his head staring up at the clear blue sky bringing a smile onto his lips as he mocked the color in his head. _'No other shade of blue shines more beautiful than his…' _the thought passed pleasantly in his mind making him pause and flush at the words before turning away from the sky and hiding his face into his elbows.

'_I'm fucking hopeless…' _he thought curling further into himself. _'When the hell did I become this cheesy?'_ he asked to no one before sighing and smiling to himself as he drifted off to a light sleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Duh-Duh-DONE! With this chapter~ and I've no excuse from the LATE update… so yeah wha-ev~**

**ANYWAYS! TYVM to everyone reading this story please continue to do so! And please review! Or PM me whichever's fine… **

**P.S. Naruto and his gang already completed the 'transfer the three ladies' mission in this chapter… just saying so that there's no confusion… ^^ **

**CYA NEXT CHAPTER [waves]**


End file.
